Jungle island
by Pca student
Summary: The end of the school year is approaching and Mr. Simons wants to take the class to the jungle. Will Arnold finally reunite with his parents? And the bigest question is, Will his relationship with Helga survive, when a worse threat enters their lives?
1. Good news, bad news

It is getting close to the end of the school year, and for a class field trip Mr. Simons wants to take his class to the jungle. Will Arnold finally reunite with his parents? Are they still alive? And the biggest question is, will his relationship with Helga survive, when a much bigger threat comes into their lives?

I really wish they made the jungle movie, I would have loved to see them finally get together!

It was already approaching, the last few weeks of May, and it was another school day. Arnold was helping Helga with a math problem she couldn't figure out. The past eight months have gone by without anymore problems since the whole incident with Ashley, James and Summer. Arnold and Helga were happy that they could finally be together without anymore problems and jealous people trying to break them out. They didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Mr. Simons entered the classroom and went over to the chalkboard. "Class, I have a big announcement to make." He said trying to get their attention.

"Please don't be another new student." Helga muttered to herself.

"Since the ending of the school year is approaching, I wanted to take you guys on a special field trip. This year I was hopping we could go to the jungle!"

Arnold's eyes widened with surprise. "The jungle?"

"That's where your parents are." Helga whispered to him.

Mr. Simons went on. "We can leave for the trip tomorrow morning so we can catch our bus."

During free period, Arnold was walking with Gerald in the halls. "I can't believe this, we're actually going to the jungle for our class field trip." Arnold told him.

"I know man, that's where your parents are."

"I have an idea Gerald. I'm going to try and search for my parents and find out if they're still alive." Arnold explained. "This is going to be the best field trip ever!"

"We could swing on ropes and vines, go exploring, and it would be the perfect place to plan dates with Helga!" Arnold went on.

Arnold spotted Helga at her locker and walked over to her. "Hey Helga. Are you excited for the field trip?" He asked.

"Yeah. I hear that it's going to be really adventurous." She answered.

Arnold smiled. "I got you a nice gift so we could always be together no matter how far apart we are."

When Helga closed her eyes, Arnold went behind her back and put a silver necklace with a gold heart symbol. When Helga opened her eyes, she couldn't believe how beautiful the necklace was. She was too stunned to speak.

"Wow. It's, its beautiful Arnold." She finally said.

"I know, it's almost as beautiful as you are." He told her.

She blushed. "Did you really mean it when you said we could be together through out this whole trip?" She asked.

"Of course. What would a trip really be if I couldn't spend it with you?" He replied.

She chuckled a little.

The last bell rang, which meant that it was already time to go home. Arnold couldn't wait to tell his grandparents the news. He rushed home with excitement.

"Howdy shortman." Phil said.

"I have some great news for you. Mr. Simons is going to take us to the jungle for a class field trip!" Arnold exclaimed.

"The jungle? But that's where your parents are."

"I know. I'm finally going to reunite with them. I haven't seen them since I was little and I'll get to surprise them."

"Well, I'm very happy for you Arnold. The jungle seems like a very adventurous place for a class field trip. You and your classmates are so lucky." Phil told him.

Arnold told the rest of the boarders his news and they were happy for him.

At the patakis household, nothing was happy there like at Arnold's place. The TV was way too loud, her parents were fighting and arguing about stupid things and there were a lot of flies in the living room, cause Big Bob left a bag of potato chips on the table unsealed. Helga couldn't wait for tomorrow, and she would be away from her parents for about two weeks.

As Helga was about to go upstairs to her room, Bob stopped her. "Whoa, slow down Olga."

"Dad it's Helga." She corrected.

"I told you to keep the name tag I gave you and we wouldn't be having this kind of problem. Get your but down here and sit on the couch, I have some news for you."

Helga's happiness faded away when she heard the news.

At Arnold's place. Arnold was in his room then all of a sudden his phone rang, it was Helga. "Hello?"

"Hey Arnold." She said trying not to break into tears.

He became concerned. "What happened?"

"I have some bad news but I'm not sure how to break it to you." She explained.

"What happened? You can't go on the trip!" He panicked.

"No, that's not it."

"Oh thank god." He sighed with relief.

"It's worse."

In Helga's bedroom, she had some cardboard boxes with stuff in there and there were a few trucks parked outside her window.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked confused.

"We're...moving." She answered.

Arnold's heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to break down at any second. "When?" He choked back his tears.

"The second after our field trip is over."

She couldn't control herself anymore; she just had to cry. She hung up without saying goodbye, and then she buried her face in the pillow and began to cry.

Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing. Helga G Pataki was going to move? The girl he thought that he hated and fell in love with was going to leave him? He felt so heartbroken and betrayed. Not by Helga, but the fact that she had to move was betrayal itself.

He sighed as he put the phone back in its charger, turned off the lights and got some sleep. He had good dreams about finally reuniting with his parents, but bad dreams of losing Helga and never seeing her again.

Helga had nightmares too about losing Arnold. She decided that she wasn't going to just sit around and cry anymore. She was going to make sure that her and Arnold have the best vacation together ever, and then when it was time she would figure out her next plan.


	2. The trip

The next day, it was a bright and sunny day and Arnold let out a big yawn and stretched as he got out of bed. He was preparing for the best day of his life and he completely forgot about what Helga just told him, cause he was so caught up in all the excitement.

He got out his suitcase and started packing some of the things that he might want or need. Like his toothbrush, toothpaste, Dental floss, an extra pair of the clothes he always wears and some nice shorts incase it got too hot. He got a picture book with pictures of his parents and him when he was just a little baby.

Phil entered the room and he was so happy that Arnold was excited about the field trip. "Are you excited about the trip?" He asked.

"You bet I am Gramps." Arnold answered.

He picked up the suitcase and left the room. He went outside and rushed to the bus. When he got to school, he caught up with Gerald. "What's up Shortman?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Just excited about the trip that's all." Arnold answered.

"Does it also have something to do with spending more time with Helga?" Gerald asked with a big smile.

Arnold's face fell when he remembered about what she told him last night. He sighed.

"What happened?" Gerald asked.

"She called me last night and told me that she's moving." Arnold answered.

"When?"

"After the trip."

"Well that sucks man." Gerald said.

Arnold nodded. "It does, big time."

"Well you still have two full weeks ahead of you. Might as well make the best of it and spend as much time as you can with Helga." Gerald explained.

Arnold shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right Gerald."

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for class. Arnold sighed as he sat down at his desk waiting for Helga to enter the room.

Helga entered the classroom and sat down next to Arnold like always. Arnold noticed that she was still had on the necklace that he gave her.

"What's going to happen to us after the trip?" He whispered to her.

"I don't know Arnold." She whispered back.

Mr. Simons entered the classroom. "Okay, settle down class. It's going to take us hours to get to the jungle and we are going to be taking a plan instead of a bus." He explained.

The kids cheered.

"We've got like ten minutes before it gets here, so let's go over our times tables."

So the class went over their times tables for a good ten minutes, and then finally the airplane arrived. Arnold caught up with Helga, and Gerald went with Phoebe.

Arnold and Helga found a sit together, alone in the back, away from the rest of their class, and that is the way they wanted it. Arnold got out his ipod and began listening to some nice music.

"What are you listening to Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Dino." He answered.

"Oh."

"Okay, it's going to take us until morning to get there, so I hope you brought some items to entertain you. I don't want to hear any moaning and groaning or anyone saying that they're bored." Mr. Simons explained.

It was a very long trip and as the hours went by everyone was getting sleepy. Arnold and Helga were the only ones who were awake. Arnold reached in a suitcase and got out a pastrami stick. "Pastrami?" He asked.

Helga tried to hide the fact that she wanted to smile. "Um.."

"Come on, I know that they're your favorite." He teased. "That's one of the reasons why I brought them with me."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Them?"

Arnold smiled. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I brought a whole bag with me?"

Helga's eyes went wide and she gasped. "You didn't?" She exclaimed.

Arnold took out a bag and put it near her face to taunt her. "But I did." He replied playfully.

Helga blushed.

Arnold looked around to make sure that everyone was still asleep, then he turned his attention back on Helga. "Since everyone is a sleep, do you want to play a little game?" He asked her.

"Uh, sure. What game?"

"The letter game, we have to name a song that starts with the letter that is chosen." He explained.

"Okay, A." Helga said.

"All star." He said. "You.

"Arnold." She said.

"Uh, Helga, that's my name. We need a song." He told her.

"But Arnold is a song." She said.

"Who's the artist?" He asked curiously.

"Helga G Pataki." She answered.

"Alright, will let it by, but only cause you invented it." He said.

When Arnold and Helga got tired they fell asleep. Helga had her head rested on Arnold's chest, and he had his head rested on her shoulders.


	3. Discoverys

Morning time came and the plane stopped at the jungle. Mr. Simons had to wake up the students and tell them that they arrived. Arnold and Helga were still asleep so everyone had to shout at them a few times. They finally woke up and everyone got off the plane.

"We have arrived class." Mr. Simons said.

Arnold smiled at both Gerald and Helga. "This is it you guys. I can finally meet my parents!"

"That's if they're still alive." Gerald said.

Arnold looked around his surroundings. Everything was beautiful. "I know they are." He replied.

"There's a lot of mud here!" Rhonda complained. "I'm going to ruin my new shoes."

There were monkeys swinging on vines and going after bananas, there were gorillas, and any animal that was excepted to be in the jungle. There were some confess

"We rented a convoy, and that will be our home for the next two weeks. I don't want anyone to get lost, and if anyone misbehaves on this trip, I will call your parents and tell them to come and take you home. To be sure that no one gets left behind or lost, I will be pairing everyone up in twos. Arnold and Helga, since you two seem to be getting along well."

The two shared a smile and held hands.

Mr. Simons nodded and continued. When he finished pairing everyone up, they all went inside their rented convee and had breakfast. For breakfast were cinnamon pancakes and blue berry waffles.

"This place is just ever so nice." Lila said looking around.

When everyone was finished with breakfast, Mr. Simons told them that they could go outside and play around, but he told them not to wander off to far. He told them that some people weren't very nice and that there were a lot of poachers lurking around.

"Poachers?" Arnold asked as his eyes went wide.

Mr. Simons nodded. "Yeah, they're very greedy people who like to kill animals, so they could sell their fur and stuff and make millions." He explained.

"Well that sounds just ever so horrible!" Lila cried out.

"We'll be careful Mr. Simons. I promise." Arnold told him.

"I know you will Arnold. I trust you; it's the others that I'm not so sure about. You're very mature for someone who's only going to be in the sixth grade, let's just put it that way."

"Come on football head, let's go exploring." Helga said.

"Coming Helga!"

The two raced outside, Helga was the first one out of the convee. "Ha, you're a rotten egg!" She teased.

Arnold and Helga decided to go for a walk. They wandered far in the jungle, well as far as they were aloud to go. Mr. Simons told them that they couldn't go any further then that.

"Finally." Arnold said as he smiled at Helga. "Alone at last. It's just you and me."

Helga blushed. "And that's the way I like it football head."

At a near by tree, Arnold froze at what he saw. There was blue tropical bird with the most beautiful colored feathers he has ever seen in his life. It had red, green, yellow and orange feathers, and it was just lying there like it was injured. Arnold kneeled down to examine the bird. He wanted to make sure that it was still alive, his heart skipped a beat when he could barely feel it's palse.

"Is it going to be okay?" Helga asked concerned as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know Helga. But I can't just leave it here like this. We've got to bring it back with us and show Mr. Simons." He explained.

He saw a knife; it was near its feathers and a net. "Oh no." He panicked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think poachers have been here." He answered.

"Are you kids lost or need help finding anything?" 

Arnold and Helga turned and found a lady, she looked somewhere in her early thirties, and had blond hair tied in a ponytail. She seemed really concerned.

"Uh we found this bird.." Arnold tried to explain.

The lady came closer and went over to the bird. She kneeled down and got the knife. She put it in her pockets, and she took the net.

"Is it breathing?" Arnold asked.

"Barely, but I think if you take it with you or feed it, it should be fine." The lady explained.

Arnold smiled. "Thanks um-"

"Brenda." She said.

"I'm Arnold and this is my girlfriend Helga." He said.

Brenda shook their hands. "Well it was very nice to meet you kids. If you ever need my help you can call me at this number." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Arnold.

Brenda decided to walk with them and led them back to the main area.

"Well what do we have here?" Mr. Simons asked noticing the blue tropical bird that Arnold was holding.

"It's an injured bird. We found it in the jungle lying under a tree. We think it's unconscious. A poacher must have done this." Arnold explained.

Brenda nodded. "I helped them with the bird. It might need some rest or food."

"Wow, you know so much about animals." Mr. Simons said.

She chuckled a little. "I' a veterinarian, I love to take care of and help injured animals."

Mr. Simons blushed. He was starting to fall for Brenda. He thought that she was very pretty and kind. "Well, if you'd like, maybe you could stop by this afternoon and we could all have lunch together." He explained.

Brenda smiled. "I'd really like that a lot."

"Great, then it's a date, I mean a date with everyone together and-" He stopped himself. He really liked this woman and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of her.

"I know what you mean, and you have such wonderful students. Heck if it weren't for them, the little fellow might have not made it." She was truly greatful.

Mr. Simons chuckled. "I know, that would have been horrible." He agreed.

At lunch, Brenda came back, and they all had hamburgers and hot dogs. Arnold ate with Helga; Gerald with Phoebe and their teacher Mr. Simons was having lunch with Brenda. He wanted to get to know her a little more. Would she like him back? Or was she already married.

"So tell me a little about yourself, How are your kids, your husband?" He said trying to make conversation.

Brenda chuckled. "Actually I don't have any children and I'm not married."

"Oh. Well that's cool, it's great being single. I don't have a wife or any children either. Except for the ones I teach of course." He tried to joke.

She laughed. "You are so funny Mr. Simons. I have never met anyone who could tell one great joke."

Mr. Simons was surprised. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded.

Arnold and Helga were secretly watching them, while they were eating their hot dogs. "It looks like they're flirting Helga, I think they like each other." He told her.

"They remind me of us." She joked.

Mr. Simons and Brenda's conversation continued. "Uh, it was really nice meeting you." He told her.

"You too Mr. Simons, we should do this again sometime. Maybe just the two of us." She explained.

"That would be great." He agreed.

She smiled. "Then I'll be looking forward for it."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks and left.


	4. Friendly gatherings

Mr. Simons blushed. Brenda Ryan just kissed him on the cheeks. They could actually hang out alone, just the two of them. Even if she didn't feel the same way, they could still be friends.

"Ooh, lookie here, Mr. Simons just got his first kiss!" Harold teased.

All the other kids laughed.

Mr. Simons was embarrassed and he nervously chuckled. "I had my first kiss in high school." He said.

"No need to be embarrassed Mr. Simons, nothing could ever be more humiliating and silly than Arnold and Helga being boyfriend and girlfriend." Rhonda told him.

Arnold and Helga's heads dropped as they heard Rhonda say that. Helga was angry. "Yeah, well I'm not the one who needed to wear glasses for a whole year!" She said.

Rhonda's cheeks turned a bright red as all the other kids went "Ooh" and laughed. "I couldn't see to well, but now I wear contacts." She explained.

"You were a nerd once!" Harold teased.

"Can it pink boy, at least I'm not over weight." She insulted.

Harold was the one to be offended now. "Yeah well I like my weight!" He said defending himself.

"Okay class, enough fighting. We're going to be going on a safari." Mr. Simons explained.

So the class went on an animal safari and saw a lot of cool and amazing animals. Arnold had a video camera and filmed everything they witnessed.

After the trip, it was getting dark out, so they went back to the main area, got in their convee and got ready for bed. "Okay everyone, you better get some shut eyes, we had a really long, exciting and tiring day." Mr. Simons said.

So everyone got in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

The next day quickly arrived. Arnold and Helga checked to see if the bird was okay. It was sleeping in a cardboard box. It was still weak and couldn't move to well. Arnold was very worried and hoped that he would make it.

"Don't worry about him Arnold, I'm sure he'll be okay." Helga assured him.

"I hope so." Arnold said as he then sighed.

"Well right now it's breakfast time Arnold. We're having cinnamon waffles, and English muffins." Helga said hoping to cheer him up.

After breakfast, Arnold and Helga checked on the bird again. "It's breathing Helga, it's still alive." Arnold told her.

"We should really name him." Helga said.

Arnold nodded with agreement. "Maybe we could name him Blueberry."

"Maroon." Helga said.

"Or we could call him Fuji." She said.

"Mm, I think I really like that name, a lot better than blueberry." Arnold said. "Fuji it is."

Mr. Simons was combing his hair. He wanted to like extra nice today, incase he met up with Brenda again. He had on a special tie and smelled like cologne. "So, how's the bird coming along Arnold?" He asked when he saw them.

Arnold smiled. "It's doing good Mr. Simons." He answered.

"And we named him Fuji." Helga said.

Mr. Simons nodded. "That's great." His mind was really on Brenda.

"So what are you all dressed up for?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing really important, just thought I'd look nice today, that's all." He was too embarrassed to tell them the real reason.

Arnold got the idea and decided not to bring up Brenda. "Okay, well we gotta get going." He said.

Both Arnold and Helga went in the forest again. Brenda was out there too; she saw them and walked over. "How's the bird doing? Did it get any better?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, Fuji's doing fine." Arnold answered.

Brenda raised an eyebrow. "Fuji?" She asked. "You gave it a name?"

Arnold and Helga nodded.

"I've always sort of liked that name for a bird." Brenda admitted.

"So what are you doing out here?" Helga asked.

"I just felt like going for a nice walk." Brenda answered.

"Well you smell nice like oranges." Arnold explained.

Brenda smiled. "You like? It's my new scented perfume."

"Mr. Simons smells nice too." Helga said.

"So, speaking of Mr. Simons, are you going to stop by again?" Arnold asked.

"Of course." Brenda answered.

When it was lunchtime, She went back with them, and saw Mr. Simons all dressed up. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Mr. Simons, how's everything going?" She asked.

Mr. Simons looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he has ever met in his life; Brenda Ryan. She was so dazzling that he could barely speak. "Um, I'm doing great." He finally managed.

She was dressed in a sparkly blue two piece outfit, and smelled like scented oranges. They found a table just for the two of them and sat down. The same with Arnold and Helga.

Both Brenda and Mr. Simons were blushing. They were having a great time and both had something on their minds.

"Uh Mr. Simons, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Uh sure, I wanted to ask you something anyway." He answered.

"Okay." She said waiting for him to speak. She wanted him to go first, she was too nervous.

"Well um." He stuttered. "I was wondering if maybe, if maybe you would like to go out sometime, like on a date." He asked.

Brenda smiled. "That's what I was going to tell you."

"I know it's only been two days, if you don't want to go out, we don't have-" He stopped when he realized what she said. "You were?" He asked surprised.

She nodded. "Uh huh. I just got too shy and froze up." She explained.

"So, it's a date then?" He asked.

"It's a date." She answered smiling.

"So Helga, you want to sneak out tonight, just the two of us?" Arnold asked Helga.

"Sure." She answered.


	5. Tropical date and untold secrets

Nighttime was approaching and Arnold was getting ready for his date with Helga. They were going to go somewhere very romantic. They planed on having a campfire somewhere out in the forest. What they didn't know is that Brenda and Mr. Simmons were planning almost the exact same thing.

"Where you going man?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, I was getting ready for my date with Helga. We're going to sneak out tonight." Arnold explained.

"And what's the theme of your date?" Gerald asked curiously.

"The theme?" Arnold was confused, and then he realized what he meant. "Oh, the theme? It's going to be the tropical date." He answered.

Brenda had on the same outfit she was wearing earlier. Both her and Mr. Simmons were somewhere in the forest, and they had set up a nice table just for the two of them.

Arnold and Helga had a picnic blanket with them, inside the picnic basket were some fruit that Arnold picked from the trees. Tropical oranges. They froze when they heard laughing. Ten feet away from them were Brenda and Mr. Simmons.

"Mr. Simmons is here with Brenda." Helga whispered. "We can't let them know we're here."

"They must be on a date." Arnold whispered.

"What are we going to do Arnold? We could get in so much trouble." Helga explained.

"Uh, We could have our date behind the bushes instead." He answered.

"Okay." She agreed.

So Arnold and Helga picked up the blanket and a basket and quickly went behind a nearby bush. They both sighed in relief that they didn't get caught. The last thing they wanted was for Mr. Simmons date to be ruined.

With Mr. Simmons and Brenda, they were having a very nice date and enjoying the food. Brenda sighed as she thought about something, Mr. Simmons realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered.

"You can tell me you know." He said.

"Well, it's kind of personal." She tried to explain.

Mr. Simmons felt like an idiot. "I'm very sorry Brenda, I didn't mean to pry." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." She said. She stared down at her red cellphone, like she was excepting a call or something.

"I'm having a really great time Brenda, and if you have something on your mind, you don't have to be afraid." He explained.

Brenda forced a smile. The truth was, she had a secret that she just couldn't share with him, a dark secret, and a secret that could ruin everything between them and make him hate her.

All of a sudden her cellphone rang, and she answered it. "Hold on a sec." She told the person who called.

"I gotta go Mr. Simmons, this is really important." She then left.

Arnold and Helga were still behind the bush. They thought that something suspicious was going on with Brenda. What was she hiding from Mr. Simmons?

"I wonder where she went off to." Helga said.

Brenda went further into the forest, and when she was sure no one was around, she began to talk to the person who called her. "Jim?" She asked.

"We have to get ready for the eclipse Brenda, don't you remember what we discussed about two weeks ago? It's a time when all the elephants gather together in the land."

Brenda remembered everything now. "You mean?" She began trying to chock back her fear and guilt that she actually going to be an assist.

"That's right. We've set up the electric fence, and we're going to do the explosives next, and then we will take their tusks and sell them for money." The guy she was talking to explained.

Brenda's heart began to pound like crazy and she stood there too frozen to move another inch. Her father was a poacher and since she was his daughter, he raised her and taught her everything she needed to know about killing and trapping animals. Being a veterinarian was just a cover; she was a poacher in training, and after the whole event she would be just like her father. The thing is, Brenda really loves animals and she doesn't want to harm any living creature, but her dad is the boss and she feels pressured, and plus, when she was a little girl he would abuse her if she refused any order he gave her.

She sighed. She actually had to kill living creatures just because of her cruel father. To be honest elephants were actually the first animals she was going to kill in her entire life.

Mr. Simmons would be crushed and hate her if he found out the awful truth about her. He thought she was very sweet and kind, and she was, she just needed courage to tell her dad off.

Mr. Simmons gathered all the stuff together. He sighed then left.

Arnold and Helga were now completely alone. They liked being behind the bush so they decided to stay there. Arnold pealed an orange then he gave Helga a piece and she gladly excepted.

"Finally, we're alone and have nothing to worry about." Helga told him.

"Yeah." He agreed. "But still, I'm kind of worried about Mr. Simmons." He explained.

Helga nodded. "Yeah, me too football head."

Arnold sighed.

"You're thinking about finding your parents aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait till I finally find and get to reunite with them. I haven't seen them since I was in diapers."


	6. Poachers campout

At the poacher's camp out, Brenda let out another sigh as she set foot. Her father had the other poachers all formed in a line, he saw her and waved his arms around, singling her to come over and join in. She sighed as she got in the line. She was standing right next to the last guy on earth that she would never want to be near. His name was Jerry Miles, and he had a big obsessive crush on her, he was totally handsome but was also such a snob to those he thought little of.

"What's up toots?" He asked flirting with her.

Brenda rolled her eyes and ignored Jerry. Right now she didn't want to be bothered with this crazy lunatic. He wasn't worthy enough for her love, if some girl who was prettier than her came along, he would totally dump Brenda and try to make a move on the 'hotter' one.

"Ready to kill some dumb animals?" He tried again with a big grin on his face.

"Are one of the dumb animals you?" She insulted as she tried to hide a smirk but failed.

"No, I'm not an animal, I'm a very handsome man who gets all the ladies."

"And yet you still fail to impress me." She insulted again.

Jerry growled with frustration and Brenda just smiled.

"Okay enough teenage flirting you two, if you want to be all smote, you can do it later. Right now we need to stay focused." Jim explained.

"We." Brenda said with complete disgust and at the same time Jerry smirked. "I'd love too." He said.

"And I'd love to whack you right in the face right now." She said annoyed.

Meanwhile Arnold and Helga went back to the convee and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day because Arnold was going to start searching for his parents. That was why he wanted to go to the jungle in the first place.

The next day came; Arnold went over to Helga's sleeping bag and gently woke her up. "Come on Helga, we have to get up." He whispered.

Helga frowned. "You better have a good reason for waking me up so early football head." She told him. She hated getting up so early, especially when she was on vacation.

"Just come on." He told her.

She sighed giving in. "Fine, but if you were anyone else you would have been dead."

"Then I'm lucky to be me." Arnold joked back.

Arnold and Helga wandered of in the forest and Arnold had a map so they wouldn't get lost. "We better not get lost football head." She told him. Helga was very cranky this morning.

Arnold's eyes went wide at what he saw. They were close to a campfire, they saw a big fire and some animals being hung on ropes, and he saw people dressed in green suits. They had no idea it was the poachers.

"What's going on here?" Helga asked knowing by the expression on his face that something wasn't right.

"I'm really not sure Helga." He said confused himself. He then remembered about what Mr. Simmons had told him a few days ago. "It's the poachers." He said under his breath.

Helga was confused. "Huh?"

"They want to kill the animals for their most rare body parts so they could sell em for money." He explained.

His mouth dropped open in shock when He saw Brenda. She was dressed in a green suit as well. That meant she was a poacher just like them. Arnold couldn't believe she was a fake, Mr. Simmons would be so crushed when he found out. "She's one of them too." Arnold whispered to Helga.

"Well some people are not as nice as they appear to be football head. You out of all people should know that." She stated reminding him about Summer.

"I know that, but I just can't believe her, she seemed so nice." Arnold said.

"And so did Summer, Ashley and James, but now they're in juvie." Helga said.

Arnold couldn't disagree with Helga, she was right. Some people aren't always what they appear to be, but this person wasn't his or Helga's problem this time, it was Mr. Simmons.

"Mr. Simmons really likes her Helga. He's going to be so heartbroken when he finds out the truth."

"Look, we'll just have to keep them apart Arnoldo, we can't trust the chick and that's all there's to it, end of discussion." Helga

Explained getting annoyed.

Arnold sighed. "I guess you're right Helga."

She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Of course I am. I'm always right football head."

Brenda saw Arnold and Helga walking away from the bushes, where they were watching the entire thing, and her eyes filled with concern. They looked a little hurt. She sighed as she watched them leave. Jim saw that she was distracted and turned his full attention on her.

"Is something that's more important than what we were talking about distracting you?" He asked upset that she was being difficult.

Brenda couldn't tell him the truth. "No, I was just glancing around that's all. I thought I saw a fly." She lied.

Jim only rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Whatever."

"I'm going to go for a walk." Brenda said.

"You better be back before five." Jim told her.

What Brenda didn't know is that Arnold and Helga knew her secret and we're going to keep Mr. Simmons away from her.

Later at night, Mr. Simmons was getting ready for another date with Brenda and Arnold and Helga knew what they had to do. It was time to break them up and save their beloved teacher from this 'sinister woman' "Mr. Simmons!" Arnold said rushing outside with Helga.

"What's up?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"You can't go out with Brenda, she's just using you. She never really had feelings for you!" Helga said.

Mr. Simmons was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were wandering off, we saw poachers at a campfire and animals were being hung, and Brenda is one of the evil poachers." Arnold explained.

Mr. Simmons didn't know what to think or how to take the news. He had so many emotions going on inside right now. He didn't know whether to be happy or hurt. A couple of students had just told him that the woman of his dreams is a poacher and was just playing him the entire time.

"Kids, these days, they sure can joke." Mr. Simmons said.

"We're telling you the truth, you have to believe us Mr. Simmons. She's a fake!" Helga exclaimed.

Mr. Simmons felt awful hearing such awful things about Brenda. "Just stop it you two, it's not funny anymore." He said getting offended.

"I know how it feels to like someone who's just using you, I've been on that cruise before, but you're going to have to trust us." Arnold explained.

Mr. Simmons hung his head and shook it. "I don't."

He walked off to find Brenda.


	7. Spliting up

Arnold and Helga watched him storm off feeling kind of bad for him, but it was the truth. They couldn't just let this woman rip his heart out and tear it apart, but now it was too late. Mr. Simmons was going to get heartbroken one way or another.

A lot of thoughts appeared in Mr. Simmons mind as he went off to find Brenda. Were his students right? Was she just playing him this entire time? Maybe he should have believed them?

Mr. Simmons shook his head at that thought. No, there had to be some kind of misunderstanding, Brenda was not at all evil. Sure he's only known her for like a few days but still, he wanted to trust and have faith in her, he could never bring himself to doubt or mistrust her.

He was getting farther in the forest and all of a sudden he bumped into Brenda. She looked kind of down.

"Oh sorry Brenda, I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"No, it's not a big deal." She said. She then sighed remembering that she caught a glimpse of Arnold and Helga and how hurt and betrayed they looked. They must have found out.

"Did they tell you?" She asked him.

Mr. Simmons was confused. "Who's they?"

"Arnold and Helga."

"Oh, wait a minute, did they tell me wha-" He stopped with a look of realization on his face.

"Brenda, they did tell me that they were at a campfire and they told me you were a poacher and stuff." He said, trying to bring himself to not believe any of this bad news.

Brenda could tell that he didn't want to believe all this, that he was trying his hardest to convince himself that it was all just a bunch of silly lies. She tried her hardest not to let a tear roll down her eyes, she felt hurt that she had to keep it a secret from him. But who on earth could love a poacher, even if she wasn't a poacher yet, she was still the daughter of a very awful and cruel man.

Mr. Simmons took in a deep breath; he really didn't want to do this. Again he tried to convince himself. Maybe she was talking about something else, something completely different from what he was thinking. Deep down he knew the truth, he was just trying to forget the cruel truth, but he saw it in her eyes that Arnold and Helga have been right this entire time. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant losing Brenda.

"Is it true Brenda? Are you really a poacher?" He asked.

She sadly nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Wait a minute? It was true? Why did she seem so nice if she was poacher, she seemed like she didn't even want to be a poacher, like she felt bad and cared about people's feelings.

"Well-" He began. She quickly cut him off, she had to put an end to this now, it was all for the best. She knew that she was going to regret saying the words that were about to come out of her mouth. But now he knew she was a 'monster' and wanted nothing to do with her.

"And we're over Mr. Simmons, I never want to see you, go out on another date with you or talk to you ever again!" She raised her voice trying to choke back her tears. But this time she couldn't fight the tears, but why should he care? She was nothing but an evil villain to him now; he didn't deserve someone like her.

"I hate your guts, I never liked you or had any real feelings for you! Arnold and Helga were right about me, I am a cruel person and I really hate and can't stand animals!" She lied screaming right in his face.

Mr. Simmons felt his heart rip and shatter into millions of pieces, as she told him those hurtful things. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but a stream full of tears pouring down her eyes and regret and sorrow.

"No Brenda, you didn't mean that." He stuttered trying not to sound so hurt.

"Yes I did!" She screamed in his face once again.

"But you and I, we had such a great time together and it meant something to us?" He tried again, sounding hopeful.

She quickly shook her head. "It didn't mean anything to me! It was all just a lie; it was nothing special to me! I knew about your stupid feelings for me, but I could never love a loser like you!"

The sharp pain of a heartbreak in Mr. Simmons's heart just kept getting worse as she continued screaming at him and saying nothing but hateful and mean things to him.

"Brenda-" He began.

That was it, Brenda couldn't stand to see the torn look in his eyes. She couldn't continue this. Even if he didn't care about her anymore, She wanted him to know that she didn't really think of him as a loser.

"You and I could never be together, You're a very kind and great man Mr. Simmons, you don't deserve someone like me!" She cried out.

She didn't waste anymore time sticking around. She couldn't bare to see him so hurt and he probably wished that she would just go away and never come back again, and that's exactly what she was going to do for him. She loved him so much that it would be wrong to just see him suffer. After all when you really love a person and you know that you really hurt them and they no longer love you, the best thing to do is to leave and hope they move on and find someone they actually deserve. Without anymore thoughts of this, she quickly made a run for it.

"Brenda wait!" He called after her.

She heard him calling her. He was so nice that he would at least 'pretend' that he was going to miss her. "Save it Mr. Simmons. You don't have to act like you still love me; I know how you really feel. I get it okay? I'm a terrible person! I'm a monster! I never really wanted to be evil, but my father is a poacher so it's my destiny, it's who I have to be!"

She jerked and pulled away from him and ran away. She had left and this might have been the last time he would ever see or hear from her again. He slowly left with a load of tears filling his eyes and a broken heart that just got torn into pieces. He was hurt.


	8. Opperation: Find Arnold's parents

Mr. Simmons headed back to his camp, quietly opened the convoy and walked inside. All the kids were in the back asleep, well everyone except for Arnold and Helga. They were both sitting at a table together keeping an eye on Fuji, who was fast asleep in the cardboard box. Mr. Simmons half smiled, at least Arnold and Helga's relationship had worked out.

He sat down on a wooden chair near a window and slowly rocked back and fourth as he stared into the stars.

Arnold felt bad for him. "He must have found out from her."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Helga asked.

Arnold walked over to his teacher and lightly taped his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mr. Simmons stopped rocking. "I should have listened to you, you were right about her."

"You just didn't find the right woman yet."

"So, how's Fuji doing?" Mr. Simmons asked deciding to change the subject that was only going to break his heart more.

Arnold smiled. "I think he's slowly starting to heal."

He sighed taking out a picture with him and his parents.

"You really miss them, don't you?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Arnold nodded.

Mr. Simmons put an arm around him. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Thanks, well Helga and I better get some shut eyes, good night Mr. Simmons."

"Night Arnold."

Arnold went back over to where Helga was. They both fell asleep on the booth and Helga had her head rested on his chest. Mr. Simmons continued to stare into space, thinking...about Brenda again. She seemed like such a nice woman, then again so did his two previous new students, James and Ashley, and now their rotting in some jail cell.

It was barely dawn when Arnold and Helga both woke up, everyone else was still asleep. Arnold still couldn't stop thinking about his parents and Helga's eyes blinked open when she heard him getting up from the booth.

"Arnold?" She asked.

"Shh, it's okay Helga, I was just stretching."

"Is everything all right?" She asked concerned.

Arnold faked a yawn to make everything look convincing but Helga knew that something was up. "Tell me!" She begged.

"I just miss my parents, that's all." He replied.

Arnold had much more than that on his mind, as soon as the two week vacation was up, he would have to say goodbye to Helga and maybe even end his relationship with her, the poachers were plotting something evil and speaking of poachers, the TV was on and Arnold saw his parents on the news. "My parents!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Helga asked still barely awake.

"My parents, they're here!" He pointed to the TV.

The other students were awake now, and their chattering woke up the teacher.

"This is it!" Arnold cried out. He was so excited. "I can finally reunite with my parents!"

"But there's a lot of poachers out there, it would be too risky." Helga told him.

"It would be worth it, I haven't seen them in years, we have to do this." Arnold replied.

Mr. Simmons smiled. "And we will Arnold, you can count us all in. We just need to find a way to get to that side of the jungle."

"Maybe we could borrow a Helicopter." Helga suggested.

"That's a great idea, I'll go talk to the counselor about this." Mr. Simmons replied.

He left the convoy.

"Well, what should we do while he's gone?" Arnold asked.

"Maybe we should have breakfast first, I'm starving." Helga replied putting a hand on her stomach.

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"But we don't even know how to cook yet!" Harold complained.

"Then we'll go and look for some food, pinkie!" Helga insulted.

So they went outside and decided to go halfway in the forest where the fruit trees were and they found some oranges and bananas, Arnold jumped up to try and grab an orange but it was too high for him to reach so Harald shook the tree until about five oranges fell out.

In the Banana tree was a monkey and it was shaking one banana in it's hands and Harold tried to snatch it from him.

"Come on you stupid monkey! Hand it over!"

"Quit fooling around Harold, Mr. Simmons is coming back." Rhonda announced.

"So what did he say Mr. Simmons?" Arnold asked.

"There will be one available for us tonight." Mr. Simmons explained.

* * *

Meanwhile at night, in a convey, far from where Mr. Simmons and the class were staying, was a man with blond hair, he had a picture frame in his hand and was staring at a picture of a baby boy with blond hair and a football shaped head, just like Arnold, and next to the baby was the parents.

"Miles, we have to get ready for tonight." A woman with brown hair entered the convey.

Miles sighed placing the picture on his night stand. "I know Stella."

The married couple seemed sad and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's Arnold, isn't it? Oh I miss him too, we haven't seen him since he was in diapers."

"Maybe we should have never excepted this offer." He replied.

"Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie are taking very good care of him." Stella assured him.

He sighed again. "I guess you're right. After all we took this opportunity so we can protect the animals and stop cruelty."

"Tonight is the night of the eclipse, maybe we could go to tempo valley and watch it." She suggested.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, remember the last eclipse we saw?"

She nodded. "A lot of elephants came just to see it."

There was knocking and banging on their convey, it was their boss, the one that wanted them to travel with him. "It's almost time for the eclipse and we have to find rare animals to save."

"Coming, we were just getting ready right now." Miles replied.

Stella and Miles got ready, and borrowed a Helicopter, they were going to Tempo Valley where the poachers were and Arnold and his class were going to be there too.


End file.
